In the use of paint rollers, it is desirable to have available provision for cleaning the paint roller after its use, so that the paint roller may be stored and used subsequently. For this purpose, it is desirable to be able to clean the roller, so that different color paints may be used in succession with the roller. Paint rollers are conventionally used for conveniently applying paint to walls, ceilings, and other large surfaces, for example.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device in which a paint roller may be cleaned preparatory for subsequent reuse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller cleaning arrangement which is simple in construction and may be fabricated at low cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller cleaning arrangement, as described, which may be economically maintained in service.